Tour of England
by Wozza-64
Summary: The Chipmunks and Chipettes go on their first tour together,with a tight schedule to keep when touring England. But first the chipmunks have to get there. Facing lots of problems along the way;they have to work as a team to complete the tour successfully.
1. All Packed up with Somewhere to go

**The Chipmunks' and Chipettes' time has finally come; their debut tour together.**

**Following on from the 'Sporting Endeavours' storyline, and trying not to give to much away. ****Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>A whole week, free from arduous tasks and school; time to relax and recharge their batteries. The Chipmunks and Chipettes were enjoying their brief break from bust schedules and school work. A whole week of doing as they please; after a tough year of school and a hard fought competition against the 'Jocks'. These draining experiences really took their toll on the six of them, and they were all feeling physically and mentally fatigued. Nothing like a week of rest and relaxation to reenergize the body and mind; and Dave must have needed some too. But a manager's work is never done; so now that the school year and its Sporting Endeavours are out of the way, the main focus is on the Tour of England.<p>

We join the Seville household on the eve of their first real venture together on tour. The Chipmunks, knowing all that there is to know about touring; and the Chipettes ready to learn the ropes and makes their debuts. But currently the six of them are chilling at home, excited with anticipation of the tour that they had been waiting well over a month to go on. After all that had happened in the past month, they are all glad that they can get back to doing what they do best. So with the tour just around the corner, all they have to do is wait for their moment and chill out.

Although, chilling out was the last thing on Dave's mind as he rushed around the house carrying his work and some of his music equipment. This definitely was not a good sign, as it signalled that Dave had not yet finished packing the luggage. The Chipmunks and Chipettes had all noticed that Dave was frequently passing by the sofa with stuff, and were beginning to become concerned with his frantic behaviour.

"I hope Dave can handle that luggage." Eleanor said.

"We should help him." Theodore suggested.

"Remember what Dave said? We all need to sort out our own luggage." Simon reminded. "Besides, I'm sure he can handle it."

The others still looked concerned as Dave continued to stumble past with his arms full of stuff; still seeming to be in a hurry, and rightfully so. The plane that they were going to catch to fly over to the UK was due to depart the next morning; leaving little time to pack. Too add to the hurrying about, it was starting to get late and there flight was an early one.

6:00pm is fairly late to be packing and there was a lot of luggage to pack, but at least he was doing some packing; unlike a certain lazy chipmunk. No guesses as to who hadn't done _his_ packing, with less than 24 hours until the flight departure. Alvin was relaxing to his heart's content, as Dave was rushing by. He was sat watching yet another re-run of their three week long competition and all of the highlights. The coverage of the competition with the 'Jocks' must have proven popular, as it was still a hot topic a week later. Although Alvin had seen the program several times he was watching it again as a distraction from packing for the tour. But if he thought that he could put off packing that easily, then he didn't consider that Brittany may decide to intervene; and that she did.

"Are you planning on packing for the tour?" Brittany quizzed curiously.

"Yeah, sure, I'll do it later." Alvin replied as he continued to watch television.

"There isn't much of a later left, you know? We're going to bed in a couple of hours." Brittany said.

"I'll do it then." Alvin replied, fobbing off the task until later.

"Now, Alvin." Brittany announced, standing between him and the television to get his full and undivided attention.

"But…" Alvin objected.

"Why wait when you can do it now?" Brittany questioned.

Alvin didn't reply; he knew that Brittany was right and that she wouldn't give in until he had packed his luggage. He was prompted to get up, and then was led to the bedroom to pack.

"A stitch in time saves nine." Simon quipped up, as the two of them left the living room.

They were taking a 9:00am flight from the local airport, and Dave had worked out that they needed to be up for 6am if they were to make it on time. This meant that they had to go to bed for about 8pm, so that the six of them would all be well rested for the travel and proceeding tour. Taking into account all this scheduling of time; Alvin was working with less than two hours left to pack all his luggage. Typical Alvin, leaving his packing to the last minute; Mr irresponsible.

Brittany dragged him into the bedroom by the sleeve of his jumper, and sent him in the direction of his suitcase. She looked determined to get Alvin to pack, and was most likely going to stand over him and watch him do it until it was done. There was no possible way that that he was going to worm his way out of it.

"Hurry up and pack; we need to be ready for the tour." Brittany said.

"I see it as more of a vacation." Alvin replied.

"Vacation?" Brittany asked, puzzled at his logic.

"Yeah; we rehearse one day, perform the next and then get one or two days off." Alvin explained.

"Really?" Brittany asked curiously.

"Dave enforces a health mix of work and play." Alvin explained.

"So it _is _sort of a vacation." Brittany replied.

"Yeah, I've been on a few before, but this one's going to be the best." Alvin added.

"Why?" Brittany asked.

"Because I get to spend it with you." Alvin replied.

Brittany blushed at hearing this; she was looking forward to spending time with Alvin, and now she knew that he wanted to spend time with her as well.

"But, if I can't finish packing in time; I won't be able to go." Alvin continued.

"I know what you're trying to do Alvin." Brittany said seeing straight through his ploy.

"Pack?" Alvin replied innocently.

"I _will_ help you pack, but only because of the nice things you've said." Brittany explained.

"Thanks Britt," Alvin replied, "And I really meant those nice things."

"I know." Brittany replied feeling happy about Alvin's thoughtfulness.

Back in the living room, the others were beginning to get excited about the tour and were talking about how much fun they were going to have.

"It's going to be great performing alongside you guys." Eleanor said.

"Same for us." Simon replied.

"Plus, we'll finally get some time to spend together as a family." Theodore added.

"And as couples." Jeanette added.

"Especially you two." Simon said to Theodore and Eleanor.

Simon looked at the two of them, and hinted over at the television. It was now showing a highlight, where Theodore and Eleanor were hugging in celebration of winning a round in the competition.

"We need to let our hair down." Jeanette said.

"And enjoy being together." Eleanor suggested.

"Exactly; then we will probably perform better as a result." Simon concluded.

"We don't want to disappoint our fans." Theodore added.

Dave arrived in the living room and sat down with a cup of coffee, interrupting their slightly private conversation.

"I've finally organised everything." Dave announced with some relief in his voice.

"We wanted to help you." Theodore replied.

"It's okay; I was too unorganised for any help." Dave assured them.

"Unorganised? You?" Simon quizzed, surprised at Dave's uncharacteristic predicament.

"Someone must have moved my stuff." Dave replied.

"It was probably Alvin." Simon suggested.

"He was looking for the tour schedules and song choices, yesterday." Jeanette revealed.

"I should have known. That cost me a lot of time, and bother." Dave replied sounding annoyed.

"He was only excited about the tour." Theodore said, defending his brother.

Dave saw this and knew that Theodore didn't want anyone falling out and arguing even before the start of the tour.

"I guess his excitement got the better of him." Dave replied forgivingly. "And I bet you're all excited too."

"Really excited." Eleanor replied.

"It's going to be so much fun." Jeanette added.

"Well make sure all of you do have fun; and try to share that with all the fans." Dave said.

"We plan to." Simon replied.

"There will probably be some meetings with the public; so be prepared to meet some of your fans while you're out there." Dave said.

"Something Alvin will excel at." Simon pointed out.

"We'll try our best." Jeanette said, linking arms with Simon, and prompting him to take the emphasis off Alvin.

"The fans are there for all of you; just remember that." Dave assured them.

They were now buzzing with excitement, and time flew by as they continued to chat to Dave about the tour arrangements. They must have been having a lot of fun, as soon enough it was time for bed and a whole hour had passed them by.

They all made their ways into the bedroom, where Alvin and Brittany had finally finished packing the suitcase. It may have been small but it had still taken them a while to fill it.

"Just in time." Dave said, as he and the other chipmunks entered the bedroom.

"Bedtime already?" Alvin questioned.

"Aren't you glad that we started early?" Brittany commented to Alvin.

"Yep, we have an early start tomorrow." Dave replied.

The six of them then set about getting ready for bed, and didn't take too long doing it. Dave said goodnight to them once they had gotten into bed; leaving them all to try their best to go to sleep. But their excitement was getting the better of them and they couldn't settle down. All they could think about was their tour; the songs they would sing, flying over to England, the hotels that they would be staying in; and in Alvin's case the girls that they would meet.

The next thing they knew, they were waking up and it was morning; they all must have dozed off. Dave was now in the bedroom and opening the curtains to reveal a bright morning, with the sun just beginning to rise.

"Rise and shine, guys, we don't want to be late." Dave cautioned.

On hearing the word 'late', they all immediately began to get out of bed as quick as they could. Well, all except Alvin who was intent on getting a couple more minutes sleep. It was only 6:05am on the clock as Alvin glanced across the bedroom; five more minutes wouldn't hurt, he thought to himself. The next time he awoke from his slumber, it was 6:17am and the others were dragging their suitcases through to the front door. Brittany was the only one who noticed that Alvin was still in bed, and immediately jumped into action to get him up.

Brittany leapt up onto Alvin's bed and pulled the duvet off him; leaving him cold and unable to go back to sleep.

"Alvin! We have less than 15 minutes to be ready; I don't want to be late." Brittany said urgently.

"I know; I'm on it." Alvin replied, dragging himself to the edge of the bed and almost falling off.

Brittany proceeded to follow him across the bathroom, while dragging her suitcase, and made sure that he went into the bathroom. Once he had gone in and shut the door, Brittany took her luggage and placed it with the rest of the suitcases by the front door.

When she arrived at the table, a minute or so after the others, she was greeted by a slightly unorganised assortment of cereals and toaster waffles. Dave must have been running around and worrying about being late, and left all the breakfast in a big muddle on the table. The others had gotten their own breakfast from the available food, as it didn't look as if Dave was going to be orchestrating breakfast.

Several minutes later, Alvin emerged from the bedroom with his red cap on, dragging his luggage behind him. He now looked like he had woken up and was ready to go on tour.

Alvin joined them for breakfast, just as they were finishing; giving his little time to enjoy eating from the slightly muddled up table of food. But sure enough, Alvin ate the meal at record pace and was ready a couple of minutes later. This worked out well, as no sooner had he finished his breakfast; the doorbell rang. Dave dragged some of the luggage from the music room to the front door, and then answered it.

It must have been 6:30 because the taxi driver was stood at the door, ready and raring to go.

"I'll just be a minute." Dave said to the taxi driver, as he returned to the music room to get some more of the luggage.

The six chipmunks stood and watched helplessly as Dave continued to drag the heavy suitcases from the music room.

"That's a lot of baggage." The taxi driver said to the chipmunks.

"Well, it is for our tour." Simon replied.

"Tour? Oh, of course; you're the chipmunks, right?" The taxi driver asked, realising who they were.

"Yeah." Theodore replied happily.

"And the Chipettes." Brittany added.

"That's right; you're all going to England, right? Nice to meet you all, I'm Al." He replied friendly.

"Nice to meet you." Eleanor replied.

"I hope you're strong, because that baggage looks heavy." Alvin commented.

"Don't' worry about that." Al reassured. "But is your friend going to be much longer?"

"I hope not." Brittany said becoming impatient.

Dave continued to dash about the house performing last minute checks and making sure that he hadn't forgotten anything. The six of them and Al continued to watch Dave as he went from room to room.

"That's Dave, he's our manager." Theodore informed Al.

"Come on Dave, we haven't got all day." Alvin said.

Dave must have finished checking things around the house, as he returned to the front door.

"That's everything." Dave announced.

"Dave, this is Al." Theodore introduced.

"Hi, I'm Dave." He said introducing himself.

"Hello." Al replied friendly.

"I think we should be going." Brittany suggested, interrupting the friendly introductions.

"Oh, right, I'll start loading the luggage into the car." Al said picking up a couple of the suitcases.

"You'd better help as well Dave." Alvin suggested.

Dave grabbed one of the suitcases and began to drag it down the path to the main road. The six chipmunks followed him, each carrying their personalised suitcases to the car.

"Need a hand?" Al asked helpfully.

"That's okay, we can handle it." Simon replied, allowing him to continue to retrieve the rest of Dave's luggage.

Alvin jumped up onto the back seat of the taxi, and Simon and Theodore began to pass him their luggage as well as the Chipettes'. Alvin put the suitcases neatly in the foot well; allowing the back seats to be free of baggage. The Chipettes jumped in and took their seat, followed shortly by the Chipmunks. Dave closed the car door for them when he returned with the last of the luggage.

Dave and Al then shut the trunk of the car, and got in the front seats. The time that was displayed on the dashboard of the taxi read: 6:42am, which meant that they were late.

"Is everyone ready?" Al asked as he started the engine.

"Yeah, but can we make it to the airport for 7am?" Dave asked.

"Sure, why not; I'll do my best. Right." Al replied, putting the car in gear and revving the engine.

"That's my kind of driver." Alvin commented.

The taxi sped off down the street and headed for the airport. There was just 17 minutes to get to the airport for check-in, leaving them with no time to spare. Al, the taxi driver, seems confident on getting there on time and hopefully his driving can back it up. Dave and the others certainly hope so; it would be a really bad start to the tour if they were to miss their flight.

* * *

><p><strong>It's full speed ahead for the tour; if they get to the airport in time. Al is going to have to drive his socks off. Hope they make it.<strong>

**Thanks for reading, and please review. :)**


	2. New Territory

**The chipmunks all head for the airport to travel to England, with Dave having to keep them in line.**

**What could possibly go wrong?**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>The taxi's brakes screeched as it slid to a stop, leaving rubber on the road behind. They had arrived at the airport terminal entrance, with several minutes to spare.<p>

"I'm always true to my word," Al said to Dave and the chipmunks, "Well, most of the time. Anyway, we're here in time."

"Thanks Al." Dave replied.

"That's what I call driving." Alvin added.

"I'll help you with your luggage." Al said getting out of the taxi and heading for the trunk.

Dave got out of the taxi and dashed to the back of the vehicle to help Al with the bags; all the time looking at his watch. They were pushed for time, and Dave was too concerned with getting his luggage out of the trunk of the car to open the door for the chipmunks.

"It looks like we're on our own." Simon said as he watched Dave lifting suitcases out of the trunk.

"Dave won't forget us." Theodore replied.

"We are the stars of the show after all." Brittany added.

"Well I'm not sitting around waiting for Dave to organise us, I'm getting out of here." Alvin announced.

"What about the bags?" Jeanette questioned.

"If Dave wants to organise us, he can organise our bags as well." Alvin pointed out. "As for me; my fans await."

Alvin jumped up onto the interior of the car door and pulled the handle to open it. The others looked at each other, unsure what to think; all they knew was that they were responsible for their own luggage. Slowly but surely each of the chipmunks emerged from the taxi with their personalised cases. Brittany, Eleanor and Theodore all headed inside the terminal doors to put their luggage in a safe place. As they grouped all their belongings together Brittany noticed that Alvin was chatting to some female fans. She immediately became annoyed bordering on angry and stormed off in Alvin's direction, leaving Theodore and Eleanor to look after the luggage.

"It's definitely too early in the morning for Brittany." Eleanor said.

"Should we stop her?" Theodore asked looking concerned.

"Not at this time of morning." Eleanor replied.

Meanwhile, Jeanette was struggling to get Alvin's bag out of the taxi foot well. Simon noticed this and jumped in to give her a hand.

"If you needed help you should have asked." Simon said as he helped slide the luggage out of the taxi.

"Thanks Simon," Jeanette replied happily.

The two of them hopped out of the taxi for a second time and reunited themselves with their own baggage.

"We're really going to have to be on our toes to contend with Alvin." Simon said as he watched him with some female fans.

"And Dave looks like he's struggling." Jeanette added, as Dave removed the last of his luggage from the trunk of the taxi.

"Don't worry; I'll help Dave with the luggage." Simon replied. "You go and give Theodore and Eleanor some company."

"Are you sure?" Jeanette asked.

"Yeah, I've got it covered." Simon replied.

Jeanette grabbed her suitcase and headed in Theodore and Eleanor's direction, while Simon went to help Dave; all the while keeping one eye on his and Alvin's luggage.

Just as Simon reached Dave, a helpful baggage handler arrived with a trolley for their suitcases. He was easily identifiable by the overcoat he was wearing, which bared the airport's official marking. He had a strange appearance; a moustache, long beard and baseball cap tilted forwards, once again bearing the mark of the airport. Any help was good help and soon enough the baggage was being securely placed on the trolley. The luggage handler took the cases from Dave and put them on the trolley one by one, like a conveyor belt.

Eventually the bags were out of the trunk of the taxi, and on the trolley, Dave finally had time to pay Al his fare and thank him for his services. They were making up for lost time and the baggage handler pushed the trolley up the curb onto the sidewalk, heading for the check-in desks. The jolt from the curb caused one of the bags to fall from the trolley and land on the ground with a thud. The baggage handler quickly recovered the suitcase from the floor and zipped it firmly shut, before placing it securely on the trolley.

The others were watching on as the chaotic luggage logistics continued. Alvin and Brittany had now joined the other three chipmunks with their luggage, after the escapades with the female fans. Simon was yet to join them and was more concerned with the suitcase falling off the trolley. Dave was still giving Al the taxi fare, so he couldn't have seen the case fall off the trolley. So Simon decided to go over and check out the luggage. He had spotted the baggage handler zipping up the suitcase, so being the responsible one he checked for anything that may have fallen out.

After a brief but thorough search, there was nothing to be found; which meant that they were good to go. Simon glanced up at the luggage handler to see how he was coping with all the strenuous lifting and moving of all of Dave's heavy suitcases. As soon as the luggage handler noticed that Simon was looking at him, he turned away and lowered the tip of his cap. This reaction was a bit unexpected; Simon was puzzled by this and decided to keep an eye on him out of curiosity. Maybe he was shy, Simon thought to himself, but then why would he take a job in such a busy public place.

"Come on Simon." Alvin interrupted as the others headed towards the check-in desks.

"What about your suitcase?" Simon shouted back.

"Dave." Alvin answered.

This short exchange had caught Simon's attention for just a brief period, before he turned back to face Dave and the luggage handler. Surprisingly, he was no longer there and Dave was the only one around. Simon quickly scanned his surroundings and noticed that the baggage handler had briskly made his way over to the other doors; to wait for more passengers.

"I see that Alvin didn't take his own bag." Dave said picking up the bag and placing it on the trolley.

"Are you sure you know which desk it is?" Dave shouted to the others, as he pushed the heavy luggage cart in the general direction of the check-in desks.

Simon's attention had been drawn to Dave and his struggle to keep the luggage cart in a straight line. They really did need to get a move on, as they were still short on time and still hadn't checked-in their luggage. Simon took one more look in the direction of the doors, but the man who had helped them with their bags was nowhere to be seen.

Maybe the suspicion he was expressing was brought on by the fact that he was under a lot of pressure, and that Dave was counting on him to keep the others, especially Alvin, in line. Noticing that he was now lagging behind, Simon quickly grabbed his luggage and caught up with Dave. He walked alongside the luggage cart for a few moments before locating the others. Simon dashed off with his luggage to join the others; leaving Dave to contend with the overly heavy luggage cart.

Sure enough they made it to the correct check-in desk just several minutes before it was due to close and Dave began to unload the luggage cart. The chipmunks were all becoming excited, as they waited for the luggage to be weighed and checked.

"Can I see your passport?" The lady at the desk asked Dave.

Dave started to frantically check all of his pockets; forgetting where he had put it. His heart was in his mouth as he continued to check his jeans pockets; could he have left it in the taxi.

"Dave. Dave!" Simon said getting his attention.

"What?" Dave asked sounding hassled.

"Jacket pocket?" Simon suggested.

Dave quickly reached for his jacket pocket and sure enough his passport was nestled inside there.

"Found it." Dave said happily holding it up.

"Turn it to the photo page please." The lady asked politely.

By this time Dave was a bundle of nerves and was fumbling about to find the page. This drew head shakes and the rolling of eyes from the chipmunks. Alvin jumped up onto the desk while Dave was contending with his passport.

"Maybe you'd like a photo of me." Alvin suggested with a flirty expression on his face.

Brittany's blood was now boiling, and it took both Jeanette and Eleanor to hold her back.

"That photo won't look pretty." Brittany threatened as she attempted to get to Alvin, but for her sisters' restraining.

"That's enough Alvin." Dave warned as he gave the lady at the check-in his passport.

Alvin jumped down and joined the others by the empty luggage cart; accepting his warning from Dave. Brittany was giving Alvin a nasty look of disapproval, in an attempt to curb his antics. Dave was now sorting out the boarding passes and had finished with his passport and the luggage.

Theodore was becoming concerned with the tension that was forming between Alvin and Brittany. He decided to change the focus of attention from the two of them to the plane journey.

"What's BA?" Theodore asked looking at the display on the front of the check-in desk.

"British Airways." Simon replied.

"It's the service provider we're flying with." Jeanette added.

"So England is _in_ Britain?" Eleanor asked.

"It's part of the British Isles, or Great Britain." Simon explained.

"What's so great about it?" Alvin questioned.

"Evidently, you must have been asleep in history class." Simon answered back.

"Who needs history anyway, it's all in the past." Alvin said making a wise crack.

"Let's just look to the future." Eleanor suggested.

"And all the fun we'll have on tour." Theodore added.

Dave finally retrieved the tickets from the desk, and proceeded to inform the Chipmunks and Chipettes of the schedule he had devised.

"Okay, we've got the tickets," Dave announced. "Now we need to head for the departure gates; there is about 45 minutes until boarding."

"What class are we flying?" Brittany asked hopefully.

"First; it is a professional tour after all." Dave replied.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Alvin said excitedly.

"Which way is the departure area?" Dave asked the chipmunks.

"That way." Jeanette pointed out after observing the direction on a sign.

"What about the luggage cart?" Simon questioned, not wanting to leave it in the way of other passengers.

"The carts belong over there." Dave pointed out. "It's on the way. So I'll take it back."

Dave grabbed the luggage cart and began to push it in the direction of the trolley bay. The Chipmunks and Chipettes all walked alongside the cart as Dave pushed it. Alvin decided to get a free ride, throwing his hand luggage onto the cart and jumping up onto the front of it.

"Full speed ahead, Dave." Alvin commanded.

"This isn't a push cart race." Dave replied.

"Come on, it's a cart and you're pushing it, at least put some effort in." Alvin said.

"Do you want to get off and walk?" Dave questioned.

Alvin remained silent as he wanted to retain the privilege of not having to walk or haul his luggage around. The others were content with handling their own luggage and followed behind Dave at their own pace.

Once they had disposed of the cart, they headed through to the departures area and located a seating area where they could wait. Dave collected all the hand luggage from the Chipmunks and Chipettes and put them all together on one seat. He was trying to be as organised as possible, so that the minimal amount of things would go wrong. The six of them were behaving at present, even Alvin, which was a relief for Dave; making his life a little easier.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news," Simon informed Dave, "But our plane has been delayed by an hour."

"Well, at least we're not in a rush anymore." Dave replied looking on the bright side.

"Delay?" Jeanette asked. "Why?"

"I don't know, I read it on the screen over there." Simon replied.

"This is an outrage." Alvin said. "Where's the manager?"

"Calm down Alvin." Dave replied.

"It won't make the delay any shorter." Brittany pointed out.

"Besides, it gives us time to relax and look around." Dave suggested.

"Sounds good." Alvin replied. "Where's the arcade?"

"Wait Alvin!" Dave said sternly, "Make sure you're only gone for half an hour, okay?"

"Sure Dave, but, I'm going to need some money." Alvin replied.

Dave gave Alvin two dollars and no sooner had the money exchanged hands he was gone. With Alvin in the arcade, the others would be free to do their own things. Theodore and Eleanor wanted to go to the shops to get something to eat, and also a colouring book or two. Brittany was content enough to tag along and look through the magazine section. So Dave decided to go with the three of them to the shops, to keep an eye on them and probably pay for everything they wanted. Simon and Jeanette stayed with the hand luggage, of their own free will, and spent the time talking and taking in their surroundings. They both had a close eye on the departure times on the big screen; in case the delay was reduced.

The time passed and eventually Alvin returned from the arcade with time to spare.

"Did you have fun?" Jeanette asked.

"Sure, my name's on almost every scoreboard I there, not to mention the hustling…" Alvin replied boastfully before tailing off and keeping the last part of his sentence quiet.

"Have you seen Dave?" Jeanette asked.

"No, I thought he was with you guys." Alvin replied.

"Dave went shopping with Theo, Elle and Brittany." Simon informed him.

"Well, there's an easy answer there." Alvin replied, "If Brittany isn't still looking at fashion magazines, then Theodore will be looking at food."

"It's not too urgent that they return yet, but boarding does open in 5 minutes." Simon announced.

"We still haven't located the departure gate yet either." Jeanette added.

"Should I go look for them? I've got nothing better to do." Alvin suggested.

"No! The last thing we want is for you to get lost when they come back." Simon replied.

"Let's just stay here." Jeanette said.

The three of them waited with the hand luggage for another 10 minutes, becoming more nervous as the time ticked by. But sure enough, Dave and the others returned, although Dave looked hassled and a little worried as he checked the departure times.

"What took you guys so long?" Alvin asked.

"I couldn't decide which colouring book to get." Theodore replied as he showed off a book and some crayons.

"That's all well and good, but we need to get to the departure gate." Simon informed Dave calmly.

"Yeah, boarding closes in like 10 minutes." Alvin added.

"10 minutes?" Dave questioned.

"I think we should get moving." Alvin said grabbing his hand luggage and walking in the direction of their gate.

"It seems Alvin knows where he's going." Brittany said, as she grabbed her bad and followed him.

The others all grabbed their bags as well, as Dave was trying to organise his phone, wallet, passport and boarding passes all at once. All this, added to the fact that Alvin and Brittany had already set off to the departure gate, and Dave was in a complete muddle. He took his wallet out of his pocket and replaced it with his mobile phone; he then put his wallet down while he took out the boarding passes. While his wallet was on the edge of the seat, some of his money fell out and landed on the floor. Dave hadn't noticed, so Simon went over to recover it; there must have been $120. It was a good thing that Simon had collected the dropped money, as Dave had now finished organising his belongings, picked up his wallet and was already speed walking in the direction of the departure gate.

"What about your money?" Simon asked, but Dave didn't hear him, he was too far away.

"Hold onto it, it's more important to get on the plane first." Jeanette reasoned.

"You're right," Simon replied putting the money in his hand luggage.

The two of them then dashed to catch up with Dave, Theodore and Eleanor, who were trying to catch up with Alvin and Brittany. The whole thing seemed like a bit of a rat race, but eventually they all arrived at the correct departure gate and Dave got out the boarding passes. They had made it in time, once again seemingly on the last minute; Dave really has to brush up on his time management skills.

Once they had boarded the plane they could finally relax; next stop England and the start of their tour. Dave managed to get some peaceful time to himself, thanks to some ear plugs, and the chipmunks all kept themselves entertained for a while.

After a couple of hours Alvin began to get restless and needed to find something to do. It had been a few hours since they had taken off from Los Angeles at 10am, and in the current time zone it was around 3pm.

"I can't take it anymore, there's nothing but clouds and sea." Alvin said as he peered out of the window.

"We _are_ flying over the Atlantic Ocean," Simon replied, "What did you expect?"

"At least _something_ interesting." Alvin said.

"You should have thought of that before you called dibs on the window seat." Simon replied smugly.

"Well, if something interesting doesn't happen soon, I'm going to have to make it interesting myself." Alvin stated.

"No! Don't even go there; Dave has had enough trouble for one day." Simon snapped back at him.

"Why don't you…call the air stewardess?" Simon suggested, not believing in the idea himself but not wanting Dave to have to deal with more of Alvin's troublesome behaviour.

"Nice try. You know Britt will be on me as soon as I press the call button." Alvin answered back, seeing through Simon's ploy.

"Why don't you help Theodore with his colouring? I'm sure he could use some help." Simon suggested.

"You can colour the sun." Theodore said holding up a crayon up in Alvin's direction.

"Oh give me a break, like _that's _not boring." Alvin replied. "I'm sure the girls are as bored as I am."

Alvin climbed up on top of his seat to see what the Chipettes were up to; but mainly Brittany. Eleanor looked contently entertained colouring in her book, while Jeanette was watching her and giving her a bit of help every so often. Brittany too was entertained, reading a fashion magazine and eyeing up all the latest styles of clothing.

"Oh man, this is so boring." Alvin said.

"You sound like a broken record." Simon replied.

"Hmm, maybe you were right, I'll find something to do…For example; call the stewardess." Alvin said prompting a reaction from Simon.

"Don't go there, Brittany will go crazy." Simon warned seriously.

"Anything's better than sitting here bored." Alvin replied jumping up to reach the call button.

As he went to press the button he was interrupted by an announcement over the tannoy.

"This is your captain speaking. Due to an unforeseen circumstance we will be forced to make a detour to New York. From there a connecting flight will be available to London, England. Thank you for your understanding and our sincerest apologies for any inconvenience this may have caused you." The captain announced.

"It looks like you've gotten your wish." Simon said.

"A trip to the big apple? Not a bad idea." Alvin replied.

"What about the tour?" Theodore asked.

"We're still going to England; we're just changing planes that's all." Simon explained.

"Is there something wrong with the plane?" Theodore asked sounding concerned.

"There could be." Alvin replied.

"Alvin!" Simon warned.

"What? The captain didn't tell us what the circumstance is so we have to keep our minds open to all possibilities." Alvin replied innocently.

"Don't worry Theo, nothing's wrong with the plane." Eleanor said as she jumped up and stood on the back of his seat.

"Yeah, Alvin's just scaremongering." Brittany added, too jumping onto the back of Theodore's seat.

The plane suddenly jolted and shook, causing Brittany and Eleanor to lose their balance and fall of the seat.

"Oh no, it's started." Alvin said playfully.

Theodore began to look nervous and was slightly shaken by the thought of a problem with the plane. Seeing this, Simon gave Alvin an evil glare before contemplating their situation. They had to make an unexpected landing in New York and change flights. Dave was still asleep and with his earplugs in had most likely not heard the announcement.

"Someone needs to wake Dave up." Simon said.

"I'll do it." Alvin volunteered eagerly.

He jumped up out of his seat and made his way over to Dave's seat. Alvin then proceeded to wake Dave up by firstly removing his earplugs that were providing him with his peace and quiet. The next, slightly unorthodox, step that Alvin took was to get an empty barf bag, inflate it, tie the end tightly and jump on it. The fact that the bag was right behind Dave's head was enough of a reason for him to jump, but with a shade over his eyes the noise seemed even louder. Dave leapt up out of his seat and ripped his shade off from over his eyes. Breathing heavily he turned around to see Alvin stood beside a deflated and somewhat destroyed barf bag; leading him to the most obvious conclusion.

"ALVIN!" Dave yelled as he got his breath back.

"It's not my fault; you slept through the announcement." Alvin reasoned.

"Announcement?" Dave questioned.

"We're heading for New York." Alvin informed.

"New York?" Dave replied.

"Yeah, you know; tall skyscrapers, Statue of Liberty. New York." Alvin described.

The plane underwent some more turbulence causing Dave to almost lose his balance, grabbing onto a nearby seat.

"There's something wrong with the plane, so we're landing there." Alvin announced.

"What?" Dave questioned sounding worried.

"That's why we're landing." Alvin concluded.

Several thoughts went through Dave's head before he decided to verify the accuracy of Alvin's situation report. The first person Dave went to to confirm everything Alvin had said was Simon. Dave made his way across to where the chipmunks were sitting and began to get Simon's version of events. After hearing out Simon's much more reasonable situation report, Dave went back to his seat and mulled over where they would go from here. Although they had little choice of exactly where they were going, they still needed to get to England to start their tour.

Eventually the plane arrived at New York and Dave exited the plane with the six chipmunks. It was now 6pm local time and because of the unexpected detour, they had missed their meal. With their luggage being transferred to the other flight, they had some free time to spend in the airport. Top of the list for Theodore was food, and everyone else agreed that getting something to eat was the best option. With plenty of time to relax, they all took their time choosing an upmarket restaurant to dine in.

Thanks to Alvin's charm, they were given VIP seating and allowed to eat for free. Brittany was annoyed with all the attention Alvin was receiving, especially the female attention, as well as the flirtatiousness he was showing towards the waitresses. To convince the restaurant to let them eat for free, Alvin proposed that the manager and some of the staff had their pictures taken with the Chipmunks and Chipettes. This at least calmed Brittany down a little, as the picture was going to be framed and displayed in the restaurant.

Once all the commotion of eating at the restaurant was out of the way, a good three hours had passed. It was now 9pm local time and was edging towards their bedtime. Looking at Alvin you wouldn't have guessed; he was still wide awake and itching to do something. This didn't go down too well with Dave, as he was becoming tired after being awake for so long. Theodore and Eleanor were both looking tired as well; the big meal that they had just devoured being the main cause. Simon and Jeanette were tired but both could not rest while they were all still in transit en-route to England.

Dave decided that the best thing the six of them could do was to find somewhere comfy to rest until their next flight. They all made their way to the departure lounge and made their selves comfy. Theodore and Eleanor both immediately settled down and had a nap. Brittany decided to read a magazine, as she wasn't tired enough to sleep. Simon and Jeanette were keeping a look out for departure times, as well as looking after the hand luggage. This allowed Dave to have forty winks and get a little rest before the remainder of their journey. That just left Alvin, who seeing the opportunity decided to go and do as he liked. He quickly sneaked away from the others and proceeded to roam the airport.

Alvin was preoccupied for a long time by the arcades, which were entertaining enough to keep him amused for hours. This minimised the mischief that he could cause and after a couple of hours their plane was scheduled for departure. Alvin had gone two hours without causing any incidents and then returned to the others; without Dave even knowing that he had ever left their side.

The plane was departing at 12:10, which gave them around 30 minutes to board and find their seats. With Dave, Theodore and Eleanor half asleep, Simon took the lead and helped direct them to the correct departure gate. Jeanette assisted with the boarding passes, and before they knew it they were all safely aboard the plane and heading for England. This 8 hour night flight allowed them all to get some sleep and recover from their eventful day travelling. Gradually one by one they all drifted off to sleep; Theodore and Eleanor being the first, followed by Dave, Brittany and Jeanette. Leaving Alvin and the ever vigilant Simon; and eventually just Simon was left awake. He made sure everything and everyone was in order before finally allowing himself to go to sleep. Being the responsible one, all that Simon could think and dream about was the next phase of their tour and all the organising he was inevitably going to have to do.

Simon tossed and turned as he dreamt about all the consequences of poor organisation of the others and things that could in turn go wrong with the tour. These quickly turned to a nightmare as he continued to fight his way through the endless train of thought. His nightmare took him back through all the mishaps that had already happened in the day one by one; highlighting how easily things can go wrong. First the late dash in the taxi to the airport, and the commotion of the strange baggage handler and the seemingly endless amount of luggage. Then, on to the mad dash to reach the correct departure gate; which seemed to go on forever. Simon's train of thought within his nightmare then led him to the problem with the previous plane they had flown in; throwing him into an alternative scenario of a crash landing. The plane he was on had a problem and was going down, there was no way out; no matter what he did he could not prevent it. Some things cannot be avoided, no matter how well you plan ahead; the morale of the nightmare for Simon. He was trapped in the scenario with no way out; the plane he was on was destined to crash.

Suddenly he was free; he had escaped from the nightmare scenario and the nightmare itself. Simon was now breathing heavily and began to frantically fumble for his glasses. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to squint in the direction of the hand in question.

"Are you okay?" A voice asked him.

Simon continued to squint, before having his glasses put on his face for him. To his relief Jeanette was stood next to him with her hand on his shoulder; she had been his saviour from the nightmare. No matter what he came up against he could always count on Jeanette to be there to help.

"Sorry I woke you, but I was worried." Jeanette explained sounding slightly concerned.

"It's okay." Simon replied thankfully. "I'm actually glad you did."

"Were you having a nightmare?" Jeanette asked.

"If you can call it that; it was more like a flashback gone wrong." Simon replied.

"Are you sure you're alright? You look a little pale." Jeanette asked caringly.

"I'm just a little shaken, that's all; I'm fine." Simon reassured her.

"I'll get you some water." Jeanette volunteered, heading back to her seat.

"I'm glad that's over," Simon said to himself. "It was really disturbing."

"What was?" Jeanette asked curiously as she returned with a small bottle of water.

"The nightmare put me on a plane that was going to crash." Simon explained as he took on some water. "There was nothing I could do; I felt so helpless."

"Then what happened?" Jeanette asked.

"You woke me up and saved me." Simon replied happily.

"It _was_ a good thing to do then." Jeanette said, seeing that she had been right to wake him up.

"I have learnt one thing from that nightmare." Simon said.

"What's that?" Jeanette questioned.

"That I can't do everything on my own, but if I do need help; you'll be there to help me." Simon summarised.

"Definitely." Jeanette replied smiling back at him and blushing.

Just at that moment the captain's voice resonated through the tannoy system.

"We will be landing in London shortly, so please make you way to your seats and fasten your seatbelts for the remainder of the flight. Thank you." The captain announced.

"Looks like our stop." Alvin said yawning and stretching his arms above his head.

"We'll be landing soon," Simon said looking around.

"Someone better go and wake Dave up." Alvin suggested, volunteering himself for the role.

"No!" Simon and Jeanette both replied in unison, remembering what Alvin did last time.

"I'll do it." Jeanette said leaving the boys' row of seats and heading towards Dave's seat.

Simon looked at the time to see that it was 8:30am, but outside it didn't look like morning.

"Is it time for breakfast?" Theodore asked with his eyes still half closed.

"No, we've actually missed breakfast." Simon replied.

"Missed breakfast? It's 8:30." Alvin pointed out.

"We're in a different time zone. It's obviously not 8:30 in England; just look out of the window." Simon replied bluntly.

"It sure is cloudy." Theodore said looking up and out of the window.

"Yeah, the weather doesn't look very vacation-ey." Alvin added.

"There are several reasons for that but I won't bore you with the details." Simon replied.

"Hurray." Alvin commented reluctantly.

"All you need to know is that there is a 5 hour time zone difference, and its 1:30pm here." Simon summarised.

"Whatever." Alvin replied. "Next stop, my female fans."

The plane came in to land at Heathrow Airport and after a bit of taxiing, the plane came to a stop and they were allowed to exit. They all left the plane for the last time and took their hand luggage with them. They were finally in England, it had taken them 24 hours, but they had made it. Though the journey was not done with yet; the next task they had to deal with was the retrieval of their luggage. This proved to be an arduous task and an hour later Dave finally collected the last piece of baggage and loaded it onto the trolley. The six of them headed through the final security check and headed out into the main terminal building, with Dave trailing behind struggling with the luggage on the trolley.

"Slow down guys." Dave shouted to them from the security checkpoint.

The six chipmunks waited in the lobby as Dave underwent the routine check.

"So this is England, it's colder than I expected." Brittany said.

"You'll get used to the climate." Jeanette said.

"As well as the food." Eleanor added looking across at Theodore.

"I can't wait to eat." Theodore replied licking his lips.

"As long as Dave's paying for it." Alvin added.

"Speaking of Dave, maybe we should wait for him?" Simon suggested, making it sound like the obvious thing to do.

The six of them decided to wait together, with their luggage, for Dave to catch up. They all looked back to see if Dave was any closer to finishing the check.

"Are you David Seville?" A security officer asked as he and another man approached.

"Yes. Am I that famous?" Dave replied jokingly.

"Come with us please." The other security officer said grabbing Dave by the arm.

"Wait. What do you want?" Dave asked becoming concerned.

"You're wanted in connection with a theft, and we're taking you into custody." The first security person said as he took control of the luggage trolley.

"But I just got here, I…wait!" Dave tried to explain as he was dragged away in the direction of the security facilities. "What about my kids?"

"We've already checked that out, you were travelling alone; nice try." The first security person pushing the trolley replied.

"But I'm serious!" Dave shouted trying to break loose from the man restraining him.

"You checked in at LA Airport and travelled through New York Airport, both times you only checked in _one_ adult passport." The security person summarised before leading Dave away to a secure location.

The chipmunks all witnessed this turn of events from afar and were stunned into silence. They all remained stood still in the middle of the busy lobby area, frozen solid like statues of stone. A cold chill fell over them as they realised what had just happened. They were stranded, in unknown territory with no one to lead them. The six of them were left stood together; with a serious problem hanging over them, and no Dave there to help them.

* * *

><p><strong>Stuck in a strange place with no familiar faces, the chipmunks are really in trouble.<strong>

**Dave is gone and their tour is due to start soon. They need to act fast to salvage a disasterous start.**

**Thanks for reading and Please Review. :)**


End file.
